Jealousy Makes You Nasty
by i am LolaBelle
Summary: Brick gets a bit too jealous. How will Buttercup react to this? #Brickercup.


**Jealousy Makes You Nasty**

Everyone knew Buttercup loved her sports meaning she had to spend a lot of time running around with a bunch of boys always checking her out. Although she ignored them, there was one person that couldn't; after all it was his girlfriend they were checking out.

Because of Buttercup being the only girl on the football team, it made the boys want her even more. That's why Brick took it upon himself and joined as well so he could keep an eye on all the boys lusting after her.

He knew she could take care of herself and wouldn't cheat on him but he just couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and angry at how they were looking at her knowing he was her boyfriend and could easily snap their necks.

As he heard the coach blow the whistle he immediately snapped out of his thinking bubble.

Brick raced across the field and went to go change in the boy's locker room.

Buttercup was making her way out of the girl's locker room when she heard a boy calling her name. She spun around to see Jason, a boy on the football team, standing there.

"Hey BC. You looked great out there on the football field," he said winking flirtatiously at her. It just made her angry.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Giving him a small death glare.

"For you to go on a date with me. About this Saturday?" he asked still in flirt mode.

She gritted her teeth. _Boys can't take a hint, can they?_ She thought to herself.

"I already have a boyfriend, you know that," she said angrily at him trying not to punch his face in.

"Of course but I was just hoping to maybe get some," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She got extremely angry, knowing this boy just called her a slut and wanted a 'quickie' from her.

Before she could punch him in the face, he was taken from behind and thrown away from her.

"Man, what an asshole," said Brick who was still angry at the punk who thought he could make a move on his girl.

"Tell me about it," she said while standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. But he was faster and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He quickly kissed her before she could say anything. She gladly kissed him back but broke it soon after much to his protesting.

"Sorry, but I have to get home. Bubbles is making us go to the mall to go shopping with her," she said rolling her eyes. He only chuckled in response.

"Let's go bro! The games coming on in ten minutes," Butch shouted to his brother. Him and Boomer were already finished dressing and were practically bouncing with excitement.

"Just a minute!" Brick yelled back still holding Buttercup. He had his back facing them so Buttercup's face was their way. She just stuck her tongue out at them as they groaned.

She kissed him one last time and flew away. "Don't forget about Saturday!" he yelled after her. He turned to his brothers and glared at them.

"I hate you guys," he said still glaring at them.

"We love you!" they said in unison and laughing afterwards.

"Yo BC! You done dressing yet?" he yelled from down stairs. It wasn't like her at all to be taking longer than fifteen minutes to get dressed. He checked his watch once again. If she didn't hurry, they would be late for their date.

He finally heard her coming down the stairs. The minute he saw her, he just stood there wide eyed and his mouth slightly ajar as if he was trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

Standing in front of him was Buttercup, his tomboyish girlfriend in a dress! The last time he saw her in a dress was when on their first date and Bubbles had to force her in one.

She was wearing a blood red thigh high dress with stilettos. Normally she wouldn't wear a dress or heels or the color red but since Brick asked her very nicely to wear it on their date, she did. Although he first had to have a long make out session with her to get her to say yes, he didn't mind though.

Her hair was loose and hung delicately on her shoulders.

"You can stop staring now," she said crossing her arms.

He shook his head and held his arm out to her which she took and he led her to his car.

When they arrived at the restaurant everyone's head turned and had shocked looks on their faces. Everyone knew Buttercup Utonium did NOT wear dresses or heels for that matter. She scowled and glared at them and everyone immediately went back to eating except for a few brave people who still watched her. Most of which were boys. It was Brick's turn to glare.

As they sat down Buttercup started complaining about the dress. "I can't believe you're making me wear this, this thing," she said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You can take off as soon as you get home and besides you look pretty hot in it," he said winking at her. She blushed and just huffed knowing Brick had won this round.

During the course of their meal, a certain brunette kept looking at Buttercup. She was getting angrier at the minute and so was Brick who was not enjoying the fact that some guy was looking at HIS girl.

Brick abruptly turned to face the guy and said, "Mind looking somewhere else? We're trying to have a good time here."

The brunette decided to be brave and spoke back to the very angry looking Ruff.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" he said trying to glare at Brick who was giving him a death glare of his own. This guy had to have half a brain to want to challenge a Ruff, especially the leader.

"Mitch?!" Buttercup half yelled shocked to see him of all people challenging her boyfriend.

"Hey BC. Looking good," he said smiling and checking her out. Brick turned red with rage and launched at the boy.

Brick started punching him back and forth until he felt someone take him off of Mitch. He tried to grab Mitch again but Buttercup held him back and dragged him out of the restaurant whilst people tried to help Mitch who looked as if he were dead already.

Buttercup who still had Brick flew far away from the restaurant and into a forest.

As soon as they landed she started yelling at him.

"Are you fucking insane?! What is wrong with you?!"

"BC he was fucking staring at you the entire time knowing I was with you and still had the nerve to say something like that!" he yelled back.

"Sure he was a pervert but that didn't mean you had to hit him to a bloody pulp!" she yelled again.

"But…agh!" he screamed into the night.

She realized something.

"You're jealous aren't chya?" she said with a smirk.

"No," he said in a childish way and crossed his arms.

"Listen this isn't gonna sound like the usual tomboy Buttercup but you don't have to be jealous. I mean I love you, not Mitch or Jason or anybody else. It's you, it always will be you. Okay?" she said softly looking into his eyes.

"I know. It's just that they piss me off so much staring at you and commenting on how you look," he said quietly as well.

He walked up to her and put one arm around her waist. He lifts her chin slightly so that he could look into her eyes again.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed back.

End.


End file.
